The Illinois Community Outreach and Translation Core (COTC) serves as the organizing hub of information and emerging knowledge about the effects of chemical exposure and high fat diets on the developing child and adolescenL The COTC links scientific investigators ofthe University of Illinois Children's Environmental Center with community stakeholders including pediatricians, public health professionals, parenting groups, and policy makers. The scientific investigators and community stakeholders work together through a Community Advisory Board (CAB) who assist in knowledge translation through established principles of community based participatory research and community engagement. Evidence based knowledge about the effects of chemical exposure and high fat diets on the developing young child and adolescent will be disseminated through a national parenting website (Just-in-Time-Parenting), web-based seminars for health professionals, and two targeted conferences aimed at key stakeholders. The Specific Aims ofthe COTC are to: 1. To develop a strong Community Outreach and Translation Core (COTC) that is informed by the Community Advisory Board (CAB) that works bi-directionally with the Pi's ofthe Center. The CAB and Pi's will work together using established principles of community based participatory research and community engagement. 2. To develop a dissemination plan of emerging knowledge about the effects of chemical exposure on the developing young child and adolescent through a national E-extension parenting web-site, web-based seminars for health professionals, and two conferences aimed at key stakeholders (early care and health care providers). The COTC will develop a set of web and mobile-ready materials describing the effects of chemical exposure and high fat diets on the developing child and adolescent. These materials will be evaluated in a series of focus groups and by the CAB for usefulness and knowledge gained prior to dissemination.